


Cesta domů

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Comfort, Coming Out, Episode Related, Heartbreaking, Homosexuality, M/M, Past Child Abuse References, Pre-Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeden z případů je pro Morgana daleko osobnější, než by Reida kdy napadlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cesta domů

**Author's Note:**

> Obsahuje spoiler k epizodě 3x17.

V letadle bylo ticho, když se po vyřešení případu v Miami vraceli domů do Virginie. 

Nikdo nemluvil, protože jakkoli neradi to přiznávali, ten případ se jich všech dotkl. To, že byl mladík tak příšerně zmanipulovaný svým vlastním otcem, přinucený myslet si, že je na něm něco v nepořádku, až podlehl představě, že bude moci být tím, kým skutečně je, jen pokud se stane někým jiným. To, že ho jeho vlastní otec dohnal k zabíjení. 

Nikomu z nich nebylo do řeči. 

Reida nikdy předtím nenapadlo, jak strašně moc může být ticho ohlušující. 

Tiše zavřel knihu, do které už od startu zíral, aniž se ji vůbec pokoušel číst, a opatrně se rozhlédl po svých kolezích. Hotch a Rossi seděli na opačném konci letadla než on, Hotch se hrbil nad papírováním, aby nemusel zůstávat dlouho v kanceláři, až se vrátí do Quantika, a mohl jít domů za synem a říct mu, že ho bude milovat, ať se stane, co se stane. Rossi se díval na své propletené prsty a mírně se mračil. JJ a Emily si pro sebe zabraly pohovku a JJ, na boku, s nohama pokrčenýma a dekou přitaženou skoro až po bradu, předstírala, že spí, zatímco Emily se snažila soustředit na knihu, kterou držela v rukou a přitom se tvářila, že neví, že je JJ ve skutečnosti vzhůru. 

Morgan seděl sám, tak daleko ode všech ostatních, jak to jenom šlo, a bez hnutí se díval z okna, svaly v ramenou měl napjaté a jednu dlaň měl položenou na koleni, zatímco druhá spočívala na sedačce vedle něj a její prsty se mírně zarývaly do béžové kůže. Mírně se mračil a jakkoli to u něj bylo nezvyklé, tentokrát neměl v uších sluchátka. 

Ten případ ho musel hodně vzít, protože si Reid ani nepamatoval (dobře, Reid si pamatoval, ale kterýkoli jiný člověk s _normální pamětí_ by si to nepamatoval), kdy naposledy se s nimi Morgan na cestě zpátky domů nebavil, ačkoli neposlouchal hudbu. 

To bylo hodně vzácné, protože většinou se během cesty domů snažili myslet na něco alespoň trochu veselého a obvykle jim v tom pomáhaly právě rozhovory s kolegy. Nebo čtení nebo poslouchání hudby. 

Rozhodně ne naprosté ticho a koukání z okna. 

Reid pomalu vstal ze svého místa a přešel k Morganovi, pár vteřin se na něj jen zamyšleně díval, než si beze slova sedl naproti něj. 

Morgan nedal nijak najevo, že by si jeho přítomnosti všiml. 

„Odvedl jsi dobrou práci, Morgane,“ řekl tiše a díval se na něj, aby zjistil, jakou to v Morganovi vyvolá reakci. 

Kolega neodpověděl, jen trhnul ramenem v gestu, které bylo někde na polovině cesty mezi pokrčením a nervózním tikem. Ale nepodíval se na něj a Reid se zamračil, protože Morgan nikdy nebyl ten typ, který by se držel v koutě a mlčel. 

Tak co bylo špatně? 

Mlčel a díval se mu do tváře, sice jen zboku, protože Morgan pořád mlčky zíral z okna, ale takhle zblízka to bylo dost na to, aby zjistil, že Morganův výraz – to zamračení, které mu kolem úst vytvářelo strohé vrásky – nemá nic společného se vztekem. 

Byl to smutek. Bolest. 

Reid se kousl do rtu. 

„Detektivka Lopezová mi říkala, jak jsi přesvědčil Stevena, aby se vzdal,“ řekl jemně. 

Morgan se hořce pousmál, pohled stále upřený z okýnka. „Steven nebyl ten špatný,“ řekl tiše a silně si přejel dlaněmi po stehnech. Bezradně sjel nehty po látce džínů, načež stiskl ruce v pěsti a dlouze vydechl, jako by přemáhal nějaké silné emoce. 

A pak pomalu otočil hlavu a podíval se na Reida, a přestože jeho tvář byla prakticky bezvýrazná, v jeho očích bylo vše. 

Ty oči… Byly velké a skoro černé, přetékaly emocemi, které Morgan obvykle držel někde v sobě, ale v tuto chvíli to nedokázal. Byly plné strachu a nejistoty a proseb, touhy po pochopení, po někom, komu na něm bude záležet, kdo mu bude rozumět, byly tak plné bolesti, tak otevřené, odhalené a _nechráněné_ , a Morgan vypadal tak nešťastný a zlomený, tak zranitelný a ztracený…

A Reid najednou všechno pochopil. Protože to všechno bylo v těch očích. Najednou rozuměl tomu, proč si k sobě Morgan nikdy nikoho nepouštěl blíž. Chápal, proč si jeho kolega vždycky tolik zakládal na tom, aby všichni věděli, že dostane každou, ale přitom vždycky utíkal před vztahy. Věděl, proč měl vždycky tolik pochopení pro lidi, kteří nedělali to, po čem toužili. 

A už taky chápal, proč se Morgan tak strašně moc snažil zachránit Stevena. 

Protože společně se Stevenem zachraňoval i sám sebe. 

A když mladíkovi v té ubytovně říkal, že neudělal nic špatně, že _není_ špatný, zatímco se ho snažil přesvědčit, aby se vzdal, platilo to stejně tak pro něj jako pro samotného Stevena. 

Dech se mu zadrhl v hrdle a on ohromeně pootevřel rty, protože nikdy, za celé ty roky, co Morgana znal, ho nenapadlo, že by mohl být gay. 

Morgan uhnul pohledem a zavřel oči, ve tváři směsici bolesti, studu, hanby a naprostého pokoření. V koutku oka se mu zatřpytila slza. 

Reid nikdy předtím neviděl Morgana plakat. 

„Morgane…“ vydechl a okamžitě si všiml, jak kolega znehybněl a svaly se mu napjaly, jako by se chystal k útěku, a pochopil, že Morgan čeká odmítnutí. Nepochopení. Napadlo ho, jak těžké to pro Morgana muselo být, najít v sobě takovou důvěru k němu. Tak těžké muselo být žít s tou nejistotou, jestli to, jaký byl, nemohlo nějak souviset s tím, co se mu stalo, když byl ještě chlapec. 

Najednou nenáviděl Buforda ještě o něco víc než dosud. 

„Dereku,“ oslovil ho znovu, tentokrát osobněji, jemnějším tónem. „Dereku, na tom, jaký jsi, není nic špatného,“ řekl mu pevným hlasem, ale jen tak nahlas, aby ho neslyšel nikdo z kolegů. „Rozumíš mi?“ zeptal se, hlas chraplavý a pohled intenzivní, když ho upíral na Morganův obličej. Natáhl se přes stůl a vzal přítele za zápěstí, načež sklouzl prsty jemně k jeho dlani a vzal ho za ruku. 

Morgan otevřel oči a se sklopenou hlavou se zadíval na jejich spojené ruce, jakoby ohromeně. Ramena se mu mírně chvěla. 

„Ty jsi neudělal nic špatně, Dereku. Jsi ten nejmilejší, nejodvážnější, nejsilnější a nejloajálnější muž, jakého znám. Jsi starostlivý a obětavý a ochotný zemřít pro lidi, které jsi nikdy předtím neviděl.“ Reid se pousmál. „Jsi úžasný člověk, Dereku Morgane, a já jsem šťastný, že jsem měl tu čest tě poznat. A jestli se ti líbí ženy nebo muži…“ Pokrčil rameny. „Nezáleží na tom. Ty jsi takový, jaký jsi, a já tě miluju takového, jaký jsi. Není na tobě _nic špatného_. Posloucháš? Není na tobě nic špatného.“ 

Morgan k němu vzhlédl, v očích slzy a naději. Naději na to, že Reid nelže. Naději, že ať je jakýkoli, je to v pořádku. Že _on_ je v pořádku. 

„Věř mi, Dereku, prosím,“ dodal Reid tiše a mírně mu stiskl dlaň. 

Morgan opětoval stisk a pomalu přikývl. 


End file.
